Handmade Heaven
"Handmade Heaven" is a song by Welsh singer-songwriter MARINA. It was released at midnight on the 8th of February as the lead single and the first track from her fourth studio album, LOVE + FEAR. This is her first solo release since the release of the ''Froot'' album in 2015. The emoji used to promote "Handmade Heaven" was a dove ��️. Background Marina teased the song on the 24th of February 2018, Tweeting "Handmade Heaven"https://twitter.com/MarinaDiamandis/status/967595058999390209 and "Birds of a Feather"https://twitter.com/MarinaDiamandis/status/967599218088067072. It's been widely speculated that "Handmade Heaven" was actually going to be the original name for the album, both because of the scrapped artwork and Marina saying in several interviews it was a late decision to name the album "Love + Fear" after she had completed all of the songs and realised she couldn't make a 12 track album.https://youtu.be/7TPFbRuSSLA?t=2542 Marina sang a snippet of this song https://twitter.com/marinadnation/status/1059522552547160066 on Clean Bandit's Instagram story on the 5th November 2018 when asked about her fourth studio album. Later, three pieces of lyrics from the song were leaked by the user @ultrasubversive on Twitter, who has also leaked snippets of "You", "I'm Not Hungry Anymore", and "Superstar". On February 5, 2019, several of her songs on Spotify had multiple different letters with the hashtag "#MARINA4" as the cover art. Fans deciphered the letters to reveal the title "Handmade Heaven". The song's official instrumental leaked in February 18, 2019. A concept cover art of the single leaked in February, 2019. A snippet of a Garageband demo featuring a stripped-down production and different vocals leaked in February 20, 2019. This demo leaked in full on the 29th of November 2019. The instrumental was leaked by DiamondGardenhttp://www.diamondgarden.net/topic/5002-love-instrumentals/ on the 10th of April 2019. Meaning Marina has said about the song's meaning: "Because of climate change conversation and how we all become more and more digitally attached, I think people are suddenly becoming more aware of the natural world. And I think that's quite odd and intense. I've had a feeling of longing, or regret that nature isn't a larger part of my life."https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/love-fear/1451645560 Official versions *Single/album version - 3:30 *Instrumental version - 3:29 *Extended instrumental version - 4:18 *Home demo - 3:14 *Krystal Klear Remix - 6:58 Lyrical differences In the Garageband/home demo version of the song, the lyric "And I can no longer ignore the ivy growing tall" is changed to "And I can no longer ignore the roses growing tall". Gallery Handmade Heaven.jpg|Official single cover Bklt scan 2.png|Booklet scan D7Zqp8SX4AA4G5X.jpg Scrapped album cover QvAqajR_d.jpg|Concept art for the album HaHe.jpg|Concept logo HaHe2.jpg|Concept logo Music Video(s) Music Video Background The video for "Handmade Heaven" was shot at Lahemaa National Park and Viru Raba in Estonia on January 29, 2019, and it was directed by Sophie Muller. Vertical Video Lyrics Credits Personnel * Marina Diamandis - Songwriting, Vocals, Backing vocals * Joel Little - Producer, Engineer, Keyboards, Synthesizer, Drum Programmer, Percussionist * Dan Grech-Marguerat - Additional Programmer, Mixer * Dave Kutch - Mastering References Category:Songs Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Love + Fear Category:Singles Category:Love + Fear Singles Category:Music videos